Amino acid analogs with alkylating features are being synthesized and tested for their inhibitory effects on amino acid transport systems of the S37 ascites tumor cell. It is our objective to use a radiolabeled amino acid analog to tag transport system components in the cell membrane, then to isolate and characterize these transport system components.